


Come A Little Closer

by lovinq_thela



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Pining Gon Freecs, Pining Killua Zoldyck, Purring Killua Zoldyck, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are 12 guys please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinq_thela/pseuds/lovinq_thela
Summary: "Your eyelashes are white, did you know that?"Killua scoffed, ignoring the fact Gon paid attention to his eyes that much, "Obviously, why does it matter though?""They go well with your irises. They're pretty."
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 235
Collections: killugon





	Come A Little Closer

Killua didn't get it. One minute he and Gon were watching slime videos before Aunt Mito told them to go to bed, now he's face to face with his best friend on  _ his _ bed; and they were close, too close.

Everything smelt like Gon and everything surrounding him was a distinct reminder of his best friend, and oh yeah there was Gon lying not a foot away from him. Killua was  _supposed_ to be in the guest bed but Gon whined how it was already so late so he should just stay here. "It'll be like a sleepover Killua!" so of course he had to pull out the pout, the stupid pout Killua was stupidly helpless towards.  So of course he sighed and conceded to the idea, to Gon's delight, and that's how he got into this mess. His best friend  ~~ and long time crush ~~ staring into his eyes as they lay side by side.

"Your eyelashes are white, did you know that?" 

Killua scoffed, ignoring the fact Gon paid attention to his eyes that much, "Obviously, why does it matter though?" 

"They go well with your irises. They're pretty."

Killua gaped as heat ran to his face, thank god it was dark. "Idiot! Don't say stupid things like that!" He huffed and turned away from Gon, eliciting a whine from the other. "But it's true! They're so pretty and if I look at them long enough I swear there's a spark-"

Killua quickly turned around and pressed his hands to Gon's mouth, "Shut up! You're so embarrassing you know that?" He removed his hands before Gon could lick them or something while other boy just put on a wide grin. Gon’s gaze drifted slightly to Killua's hands, now resting near the former's chest. Gon saw this as an invitation and moved up his own to link the two, their palms pressed up against each other while Gon smiled.  Killua jolted and went to pull away but Gon kept  _ looking _ at their interlocked hands, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Your hands are soft Killua!" "Ehh?!" He blushed again,  _ stupidstupidstupid- _ his train of thought was interrupted, Gon was experimentally rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Killua's hand. 

Killua instinctively focused his gaze onto their interlocked hands, not understanding the gentle touch. Gon only hesitated a moment before realizing the other’s look was more curiosity rather than hostility. Gon hummed contentedly before scooting slightly closer. Killua tensed and Gon allowed him to adjust to the new proximity. Their hands were still weaved together and the only things keeping the boys from being chest to chest. Gon let go of Killua's hand before ever so gently resting it his own on the other’s waist. Killua gulped, the touch was new and he needed a second to get accustomed to it, but before he could do anything Gon interrupted his thoughts.

“Is this okay?”

Gon asked just barely above a whisper; he didn’t look at Killua with pity or the need for him to say yes, only honest worry and hesitation. He nodded and watched Gon's eyes lit up and a smile replace any worry left on his face. Killua always loved Gon’s eyes, they looked like caramel with the sun reflecting off them; they made him think of staying warm inside on cold days with the people he cared about, a luxury recently granted to him, and of when they would play, the warmth of being outside and not on a mountain giving him a pleasant tingling feeling. 

He was brought back to reality by a small giggle. “What?” He asked sharply, Gon only giggling more. “What is it?” He tried to shuffle the hand off his waist but the grip only tightened, “You really like my eyes that much hm?” Killua froze, he didn’t say that out loud did he? “You’ve been staring at them for a while.”  _ Oh thank god.  _ He exhaled and shook his head, “Nah I was just trying to see if you had a brain back there.” Gon huffed and shoved him lightly, not enough for their distance to increase though.

“Just admit you like them!” He pouted and moved his hand from Killua’s waist to poke his cheek, “Nope! And I was right, not a trace of a brain-cell in Mr. Freecss head!” He stuck out his tongue, Gon following suit, before both of them broke into a fit of quiet laughter, neither wanting to wake up Mito. They fell into a comfortable silence, both lazily trying to blink away the sleep that would come for them eventually.    
  


Gon let out a sort of whine before deciding to close the gap between them, Killua’s breath hitching as his sight now consisted of Gon’s pyjama shirt. Gon, feeling the hesitation, began to move away before Killua caught his top. Gon looked down at the younger boy patiently as Killua mumbled something, “Hm? Sorry I couldn’t hear you.” He mumbled something again and hid his face from Gon, but slowly moved up enough so he could hear what he was saying. “...I don’t mind..” 

Gon felt every tired bone leave his body at this, he was sure he positively beamed as he let his arms firmly loop around the other’s waist and rest comfortably in the dip of his back. Killua shivered at the contact, he could feel every touch instantly, like Gon was on fire, but it was..nice. He smiled and let out a sigh,  _ so much for not letting him catch on _ . He felt Gon press him slightly closer, allowing for Killua’s hands to settle on his chest and their legs to become intertwined. 

Very slowly, as if every move could lead to his doom, Killua buried himself in Gon's neck. He exhaled and allowed himself to relax. Gon smiled, he enjoyed the calm rise and fall of his friend’s chest and the hesitant closing of his eyes. Gon bit his lip a moment before exhaling, he didn’t want to push his boundaries but Killua had been fine with the other stuff he had done so far.

Killua swears he died on the spot. This was it for him, brutal ‘training’ and actual death missions were one thing but they couldn’t compare to Gon beginning to run his hands through Killua’s hair. He hated how after getting used to it and how he instinctively leaned into the touch letting out a pleased hum; how Gon’s smile only shone brighter as he continued the deadly action.

Gon had decided, today was the best day of his life and right now was where he always wanted to be. Killua's hair was soft and fluffy and perfect. He thought Killua was enjoying this too, all nuzzled up into Gon’s neck and eyes shut with a soft smile as he carded his fingers through the electric boy’s locks.  This continued a little longer before Gon heard an odd noise; it was almost like a strange buzzing but not exactly. He glanced around as much as he could (without bothering Killua) to locate it, losing his focus for a second. He felt a firm nudge on his hand and saw Killua angrily pouting underneath it, Gon had stopped petting him. He stifled a laugh and a jab at how cute he looked and continued with bliss.  Killua was practically a melting in his arms. He was leaning into Gon’s touches and nuzzling closer and letting himself be open and vulnerable, Gon never felt so lucky. He kept combing through Killua's hair before hearing the sound again, but this time he could  _ feel _ it too. It took him a moment to figure out what it was and a double take to believe what it was.

Killua was purring. 

Killua Zoldyck, the kid who could end a person's life three times his size in five seconds, was leaning into  _ his _ touch and  **purring** \- Gon was positively delighted. He made sure to mentally mark this down onto the list of why Killua was a cat to tell him later, but now he wanted to figure out how to make the sound continue.

The other boy seemed to be too lost in the touch and purred softly as Gon began his experiments. He shifted his hand to the play with the hair near the nape of his neck, the purring remained about the same and only led to another exhale from Killua, the warmth tickling Gon’s neck. Gon shifted his hand to the top of the boy’s head which led to a slight jolt but other than nothing. 

Then he tried behind Killua’s ears.

The response was instantaneous. 

Killua pretty much unconsciously chased after Gon’s hand, the other happily obliging and continuing to caress that area as the purring grew louder. It got to the point where Gon could feel it in his chest and the noise bounced off the walls, he didn’t mind though. Gon couldn’t help but notice the large pleased smile on the white-haired boy’s face, and Gon allowed the waves of pride to wash over himself.  _ He _ got Killua to melt into his arms and let down his guard, not his stupid family or some other guy, he was lucky enough to see Killua smile and laugh and look at him like there’s no one else who mattered in the moment.

Gon hummed and moved his hand out of Killua's hair, resting it on his cheek. “Why’d you stop?” Killua looked up at him, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed. Gon’s stomach flipped and he tore himself away from Killua’s soft gaze. "I need to tell you something.." 

Killua's breath hitched, this was it; the moment where Gon told him being friends with an assassin was just too weird and he should leave, that cuddling Killua was awful and he didn't like him. This was where he would lose his first and best friend, all because he was too selfish for a little while. He'd have to go back to his family, back to Illumi, back to-

Gon snapped him out of his trance. His thumb lightly brushing Killua’s cheek. "You okay?" Killua nodded, an apology resting on his lips as Gon exhaled. His face shot back up and he met Killua's eyes, his tan cheeks dusted crimson.

"I like you." 

Killua's eyes widened, he could feel his cheeks flush "Gon..I don’t think you know what you're saying-" "No!" Gon brought up his other hand and harshly grabbed Killua's other cheek, he was now cupping both of them, eyes ablaze. "I  _ like like  _ you! You know what I mean! I- augh! I have a crush on you Killua!"  Killua could definitely feel his face burning now, he couldn't even look away thanks to Gon's strong hold. He wanted to doubt it, wanted to push away the thought and pretend he didn't deserve it, but Gon looked so honest and vulnerable and hopeful, he gave in. Killua swallowed, trying to will away the dryness of his throat. "I like you too dumbass.." he grinned feeling Gon’s energy spike. "Really!! You do?? Killuaaa!" 

Killua swears Gon’s beaming lit up the room as the hyper boy practically leaped into a tight embrace. "Hey- Gon!" Gon squashed the other boy, his hands tight around his waist and their chests pushed together.  Killua laughed, returning the embrace with as much vigor. Gon pulled away so they were nose to nose and giggled, "I guess you do like my eyes then." Killua huffed and shoved him.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do  _ not!" _

_ " _ Do to-"

" **BOYS** !"

They jumped as a yell silenced them. They woke up Mito. After yelling back apologies they settled back into their comfortable position and Gon yawned.

"Tired?" Killua teased and Gon just stuck his tongue out at him. "No.." He moved one of his hands to rub his eyes as he nuzzled closer to Killua, the latter stifling another giggle. Gon murmured something before shutting his eyes, Killua smiling at the sight. 

Soon Killua felt his own sleep creeping into his bones. He hummed again, finding a comfortable spot in Gon's neck before drifting off into what he would later recall as one of the best nights he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> funny story the day after writing this i found it in my google docs and couldn't remember it whatsoever, it was scary


End file.
